


Agony

by subtyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Begging, Crying, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtyler/pseuds/subtyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it still torment, if he likes it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agony

Tyler was turned on beyond belief. He was unsure as to how he had become this horny, seeing as though he had done close to nothing all day. Tyler hadn't seen Josh since last night, he had left before Tyler woke up, but Tyler knew better than to ask questions. 

Today was different, though. Tyler needed to know when Josh would be home, he could hardly stand it anymore, he needed relief. 

Tyler struggled to reach the phone on the bedside table, for his collar was attached to the wall at the opposite end of the room and it only spread so far. Josh liked to keep Tyler tied up while he wasn't home so he knew he wouldn't do anything that was against the rules.

When Tyler finally got ahold of the phone, he dialed Josh. 

After about 7 rings he was sent to voicemail.

 

"Josh it's uh- it's Tyler," he muttered. He knew that it was against the rules to make phone calls without Josh's permission, even if they were to Josh.

"I was just, um- wondering when you were going to be home." He could barely choke his words out. He looked down at his growing erection. Knowing that he was going to be punished later for using the phone without asking did not make this any easier. 

"I-um," he paused, "I want you- Josh I'm- I need you-"

Disrupting Tyler's message, the phone began to ring, causing him to accidentally send it unfinished.

 

"What do you want Tyler. What are you doing calling me." Josh's voice echoed.

Almost dropping the phone due to surprise, Tyler responded meekly, "Josh, I- I just wanted to know when you would be home."

"An hour or two, at the most." He lied. He knew exactly why Tyler was calling him, he was already on his way home, but he wanted to tease Tyler even more before arriving at the house to please him.

"Okay," Tyler exhaled, "I miss you."

"Goodbye Tyler." Josh said firmly.

 

"Two hours?" Tyler spoke. "God I can't wait two hours." 

He knew that it was against the rules to touch himself without Josh's permission, but he didn't see what other choice he had, so he unzipped his pants, and began to pull them off. 

"I can't, what if Josh finds out, I- I can't." He said to himself. But continued to misbehave after taking another look at his now fully erect cock.  
After taking off his pants and under garments completely, Tyler began to please himself. 

Under his moans, he must've missed the front door opening, and Josh's footsteps up the stairs and down the hallway. 

 

Josh leaned an ear to the bedroom door. "Josh fuck, you feel so good," Tyler groaned.

Josh smirked at the sound of his Tyler thinking about him while he pleased himself, but it wasn't long until that smirk turned into an enraged Josh slamming the bedroom door open, glaring at a now fearful Tyler. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing." Josh shouted vigorously.

"I-I- you said you wouldn't be home for two hours Josh- I” he was interrupted by Josh violently removing Tyler's collar from his neck and slamming him to the floor. 

Josh pressed his knee into Tyler's back, and whispered into his ear, "What are the rules, Tyler."

Tyler's eyes filled with tears, he knew he had upset Josh and he didn't want to be punished.

"What are the rules." Josh repeated, his voice was so coarse in Tyler's ear, he was almost spitting with every word.

"I'm not allowed to touch myself without your permission." Tyler answered quickly. "I-I'm sorry Josh, you said two hours. I wanted you so badly, I couldn't wait- I'm sorry." He pleaded.

"Sorry isn't good enough Tyler." Josh said, sounding more disappointed than angry now. He was only making Tyler feel even more guilty.

Josh stood up and began to walk out of the room, leaving Tyler sprawled out on the rug.

"Josh- no Josh where are you going." Tyler pleaded.

"Out." Josh answered firmly. Although it was all just an act to make Tyler beg for him even more. He loved it when Tyler begged for him.

"No no Josh please I'm sorry," Tyler continued, "Please stay I didn't mean to do it I just wanted you so badly please Josh I need you." He cried.

Josh smirked once more, the same smirk, but this time it was because he knew his plan was working. His plan to make Tyler feel guilty, even though it was him who forced Tyler to break the rules with his previous manipulations.

He turned and walked back into the room, locking the door behind him.

"I'm going to punish you tonight Tyler." Josh spoke. He walked over to Tyler, who was still lying face down on the rug, due to their previous encounter, and wrapped his arms around Tyler's torso, lifting him to his feet.

"You're lucky I want you now," Josh whispered, "If I didn't I would leave you there," He pointed to the corner where Tyler's collar lay, his voice becoming louder, "With your hands tied behind your back. I'd leave you there all night." 

Josh grinded his still clothed cock into Tyler's ass, and pulled Tyler's head back onto his shoulder by his hair. Tyler moaned as Josh began to kiss his neck.

"Please give me your cock Josh- please." Tyler choked

Josh snickered. "How badly do you want me?" he questioned.

"So bad Josh I need you so bad- give me your cock please." he whined.

 

"What would you do if someone walked in right now. Saw you all flushed like this, begging for me, begging for my cock inside you." 

Tyler swallowed hard.

"Look at yourself." Josh roughly spun him so he was facing the mirror that stood next to the door.

Forcing Tyler down to his knees, Josh brought him closer to his reflection.

"Look at yourself." he repeated, now more firmly than before. "Look at how helpless you are."

Tyler's cheeks reddened, he was sweating from lack of relief, his eyes filled with tears once again. His now throbbing cock grazed the mirror, causing him to flinch.

Josh's hand cupped Tyler's chin and made it's way down to his neck.

Tyler watched in the mirror, as Josh restrainted him.

"You left me a message today Tyler." Josh recounted. "I never listened to it. I'm gonna listen to it now."

"'I want you Josh I'm- I need you'” it played.

Josh crouched to his knees and joined Tyler. He played the message again, this time directly in Tyler's ear.

Tyler began to cry now even harder than before. All he wanted was for Josh to fuck him, he had waited all day.

Josh tightened his grip on Tyler's neck and spoke, "You crave me don't you Tyler. All day, every day."

"Yes" Tyler whimpered.

"All you think about is my cock when I'm gone. You think about sucking on my cock, and riding my cock," he continued.

"Yes -yes." Tyler sobbed.

"You look so pretty Tyler, with my hand around your neck. You look so pretty when you cry."

 

 

Josh spun Tyler around once again and shoved him onto the bed. 

"Are you gonna please my cock tonight Tyler?"

“Yes give it to me please," Tyler replied, already jumping to undo Josh's zipper.

Before Josh's pants were even off, Tyler had shoved his whole length into his mouth.

"Mmm you love my cock don't you," Josh groaned.

Tyler looked Josh in the eyes and nodded, not stopping his work on Josh's member.

"Enough." Josh pulled a reluctant Tyler off of him.

"I want you inside me now Josh please." Tyler's cheeks were hot and stained with tears as he looked up at Josh with longing eyes. "Please give me your cock Josh, I want your cock in me so badly."

Tyler was desperate, he had waited all day, if Josh gave him only an inch he would cum almost instantly, all he wanted was relief.

 

Josh turned Tyler over and put his hand on the back of his neck, forcing Tyler's face into the bed. With his other hand, Josh held Tyler's arms on his back.

Josh drove his hips forward and slammed into Tyler with no preparation. 

"FUCk" Tyler yelped. 

Josh thrusted in and out of Tyler slowly and dryly, only to prolong the anguish.

"Faster fuck- faster," Tyler stifled.

Josh obliged, pumping into Tyler at a faster speed.

"Now, Tyler," Josh exhaled, "don't cum until I tell you to, okay?"

"No no no please Josh" Tyler begged, "Please let me cum I need to cum”

Josh threw his head back and laughed, "This is going to be a fun night." he said almost menacingly.

 

 

Josh continued to slam into Tyler now as fast as he could.

“MM-AGh” Tyler groaned, biting down on his tongue to keep from being too loud.  
His breaths were loud and untimely, "Please let me cum Josh please," he begged once more.

“Not yet,” Josh said sharply. “Now you’re gonna ride me.” he asserted.

 

 

Tyler turned and began to straddle Josh’s thighs, reaching behind him, moaning in anticipation as he guided Josh up to his hole, taking a deep breath before easing himself down onto Josh’s cock.

Josh put his hands around Tyler’s waist and began to lead him up and down as he thrusted into him.

“Come on” Josh said, intriguingly. “Fuck yourself for me, ride me.”

Tyler felt Josh tighten his grip around his waist, digging his finger nails into his sides.  
Josh began to lift Tyler and push him down onto his full length, thrusting circles with his hips, guiding Tyler to fit his tempo.

“Mm- Can I please cum Josh please” Tyler sobbed as he rocked up and down on Josh.

“Not yet,” Josh answered, “We’re almost there,” As he continued forcing Tyler to take in his cock. 

“Pleas-e Josh” Tyler begged, tears streaming down his face.

“Not until I’m done with you.” Josh’s fingers released one side of Tyler’s hips and curled around his cock, and he began to jerk Tyler off as he bounced on and off of him.

“No no no” Tyler resisted as he tried to move Josh’s hand away from himself, “You can’t I- let me cum Josh please please,” he wailed through his tears.

“I’m close” Joh moaned, as he tilted his head back and fixed his eyes shut. “I’m fuck- Tyler” he let out a loud moan as Tyler was suddenly overcome with the warmth of Josh’s cum inside of him. 

"Mm Josh you feel so good inside me" Tyler moaned, "You feel so good."

 

Josh slid Tyler slowly off of his cock and continued to jerk him off, “You can cum now baby, come on, cum for me.”

Tyler halted his crying and held his breath as every muscle in his body unclenched,  
for he had been holding it in for so long. He cried out in pain as his long overdue cum shot onto Josh’s chest.

“Tha-Thankyou” Tyler panted between sobs, still attempting to gather himself so he could clean his cum off of Josh like he knew he was supposed to.

 

Josh stroked Tyler’s hair as he licked his chest clean, “You’re so good baby, I know you love it when I make you cry, I know you love it.” Tyler nodded. “I know I’m hard on you sometimes, but when you break the rules I have no choice.” He lifted Tyler’s head so he could see his eyes. “You look so pretty, with your cum on your lips. My Tyler, you’re so beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> little rough, hope you liked it


End file.
